solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
The Sultanate of Rune'Daath
Overview A harsh desert continent, the people of Rune'Daath are an iron-willed people. With rich culture, a strong military and a quite specific way of life, Rune'Daathians are willing to go to any and all lengths to preserve this life they love so much, and seldom leave their continent, finding themselves most at home there, and other ways of life strange. Rune'Daath is a rather large continent, surrounded by a series of six smaller islands: Varakk, Kal'Thuzad, Ahmid, Kharedan, Bilial, and Fahim. The mainland is typically what one speaks of when mentioning Rune'Daath, as the smaller islands mostly exist for the purpose of exporting and trade, as no outsiders are allowed into the mainland. Government - Describe each group in the government, including religious organizations. Link to any relevant pages, such as the Templar for Alenthyl, etc.Here's an example: Nobility - The Sultan/Sultana: The Sultan, or Sultana, is the leader of Rune'Daathian Emirates. - - The Emirs: Clergy They do not have an organized religion, nor do they keep religious texts. Their religion is based off stories retold orally by elders in each family. No one specializes into repeating the stories. They are deeply ingrained into the culture, and to write them down, or try to organize it would be disrespectful. Military - The Marshall: The Marshall acts as highest military officer, and rules the army if the King is unable or wishes for him to. - - The Generals: The Generals are typically nobles who have risen through the ranks, and they have highest command under the Marshall. - - - The Commanders: Commanders lead Battalions and other battle groups under their Generals. Battalions are specific groupings of soldiers. Religion The Rune'Daathian religion is not so much a religion at all. There are no churches, no written texts. No formal gatherings of worship or even concrete beliefs. Interpretations may vary from family or region. Their 'Religion' is strictly told through oral traditions, believing that documenting or worshiping it in some formal way would be some how disrespectful to the legend of their ancestors, as they would not wish to be worshiped as gods. Rune'Daathians believe that, at once, the harsh desert known as Rune'Daath was a lush, green land filled to the brim with nature and wildlife, not the barren wilderness that exists today. The Goddess , Abia, came down from the sky and created this land to harbor her creations-- The Rune'Daathians. After a time, she came to the conclusion that her creations were sinful and tended to partake in pleasures of mortals such as drink, coin, and sex. The perfect race of dark skinned, fair eyed people turned out to be just that-- People. Feeling disgusted with what she created, she wrote them off as a mistake, or a testing phase as to what she could create at a later date. To punish her creations she deemed sinful, she damned the once beautiful continent to be the harsh desert it is today. Abia returned back to her Kingdom in the sky. Feeling berayed by their once beloved Goddess, The first Rune'Daathians that would become known as the "Ancestors" decided they were not terrible creatures of sin for partaking in worldly pleasures, and instead, that Abia was too harsh, and would never be satisfied with anything she created. They would rebel, and bow to know gods-- Ruled by nothing but themselves. They discovered Fire and Earth magic by communing with their new desert surrounding and used them to construct pillars-- Pillars that stretched all the way to Abia's Kingdom. Taking her by surprise with their newfound magic and shear ability to reach her kingdom alone, they slayed their once god, freeing themselves from her damnation and becoming their own rulers. It is spoken by some that That some of the ancestors remained in the Old God's Kingdom, and that they shall join them upon death. Other's believe that the original ancestors now walk among Rune'Daathians, guiding their hand and luck in every day actions. The concept of how their ancestors exist is the most common gray area of the religion today, people tending to have their own view on this. They had also decided that they would, in fact, live in the region Abia believed she cursed them with, as a final act of defiance, and almost as if to show her that they were superior to any obsticales she could throw at them. Now, the Rune'Daathians are thankful for the land the have, as well as their ancestors, and speak of them as they would a deity. Common phrases related to their religion that are often heard are: "By the land!" "By our ancestor!" "Ancestor be praised." "The ancestors smile upon you this day/evening." In addition, they refer to fellow Rune'Daathians as 'Mother Landers.' and commonly refer to their ancestors as the God slayers. History - Try to do a small timeline with maybe 5-10 objects on it in this format: - Tater Daters, Day 37 of The Full Bloom, Year 1180 - The Era of Retribution Bob farmed some taters. He married Bobbette. They lived happily ever after. - Then below that, do whatever you want. If you want to go in depth, go for it! Do a ton of paragraphs describing everything in full detail, but still have the basic timeline above for those not into the metaphorical "full" universe and just the basics instead. Skins - Leave any clothing skins, or just face/body skins you have here with some descriptions. Invite others to as well. Characters & Families - Link any character pages with a sentence description. For example: Characters - Jim Bob: He made fries. - Also have another area for families, with some basic descriptions and a link to their page. For example: Families - House Bob: "We make fries." Founded by Jim Bob, House Bob is a famous family of farmers in xland. Quirks Overview - Summarize what's below this point here. Appearance The people of Rune'Daath are often seen in a wide variety of dark skin tones, but the their hair is quite light in color, ranging from blondes, to light browns, and even bordering white in some cases. Their eyes can only be compared to that of gem stones, often being colors like sapphire, amber, and emeralds. Loyalty, resolve, and self-worth are important qualities to the Rune'Daathian and often the main stream values. Their clothes often consist of standard desert garb made of light clothes that weave into loose fitting tunics and head-wear. Practices Clothing - Information on casual dress, formal dress, expensive dress, etc. Just any clothing quirks they might have. Food - Basic foods they cook, things they tend to use, and staples associated with them. I mean, think tacos; that's Mexican. Stuff that iconically is cooked by this race. Marriage - How do they view homosexuality, monogamy, et cetera? Is marriage generally between a man and a woman? Are there male-male/female-female "partnerships"? Slavery - How do they view it? Education - Different levels of education, how people are "graded" (not necessarily graded as in with a percentage grade, moreso how they're valued), etc. Magic - How different types of magic are viewed. Funerals - How is death viewed? What is done with bodies? How do people react to it?